Human
by kat009
Summary: GaaraxSakura lemon...no real plot. Just enjoy and please R&R!


**Human**

By: Katryn Parker

----

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto…but if I did…things like this would happen. XD

**Note: **This is mostly going to be a LEMON. I don't think I'm really great at writing them, but it's mostly for my own amusement. It's also GaaraxSakura (I love alternate pairings!). Just wanted to warn you. Also…this doesn't really take place at a particular part of the story and the circumstances of what's going on shouldn't really matter. I'm just experimenting with characterization and lemons. And if you have any complaints about characterization…this is how I've always felt like they would behave if they were put in this situation. Enjoy!

----

"Human."

He tested the word, just to see if it could really fit him. He found that it still did not.

"I am not a monster."

Shukaku disagreed, letting a growl of resentment bounce around in Gaara's head. He ran a hand through his tousled hair, his glassy eyes sliding shut. Yes, everyone was telling him that he was no longer out of control…that he could change his ways…that he didn't have to be the Jinchuuriki only. But it was hard to believe. All he had ever known was power…what else was there?

The door swung open and a girl stepped in quietly, her back turned to him as she shut the door silently. When she looked towards him her eyes widened and then she smiled. "Oh…you're awake."

He recognized her after a second, his eyes still fuzzy from a long slumber. Sakura, the medic from Konoha. "Yes…where am I?"

"Well, you're in your room," she said, a smile quirking the corners of her lips. "In Suna?"

"But why are you here?"

The medic walked towards him, checking an IV that was dripping some sort of fluid into his arm and motioning for him to sit up, pulling a stethoscope out of a pouch at her side. "I'm here because you hurt yourself so badly that they asked for my help. You've been unconscious or close to it for…what is it now…almost a month." She looked him in the eye and he returned the stare evenly. "So are you going to sit up?"

He sat up without reaction to her mirth and the smile disappeared from her face. "Now breathe evenly. In…out…" She placed the metal stethoscope against his bare chest, creasing her brow in concentration. "In…and out…"

Her close proximity was making Gaara twitch. His hand, seemingly of its own accord, lifted and just barely brushed against her breast. He quickly jerked away as she glanced at him questioningly. "Something wrong?"

Relief breathed into his lungs. She must not have noticed. "No, it's nothing."

"Alright," she said, smiling at him again, although this expression didn't seem as sincere. "I'll be going then…"

There was something in him that didn't want for her to leave and he cleared his throat to get her attention as she reached the door. She paused, not looking back. "I…I feel terrible," he muttered.

"You should," she replied, "You did try to poison yourself."

An uncomfortable silence hung for what seemed longer than it was; she finally opened the door, informed him that she'd be back in an hour or so, and then left. He went back to sleep, an unfamiliar sense of guilt sinking in.

----

As promised, she was back in an hour, finding Gaara in the exact same condition she had left him in…staring at the wall with absolutely no expression. It was infuriating to her that even after he had abandoned the violent and ruthless part of his character, he hadn't adopted any new traits…like a sense of humor. Or kindness. She knew it must be difficult for him to understand how he was supposed to behave, but please…it wasn't that hard to understand sarcasm or have a good laugh.

He turned towards her as soon as she entered the room, his senses more alert after he had been awake for a while. "You're back," he said, his tone flat.

"Of course I am," she said, raising her eyebrows, "How are you feeling? Any different?"

"No, I…I think I'm going to be staying awake this time," he said. She leaned against the wall opposite him, eying him appraisingly. "So…what did you mean when you said I poisoned myself?"

She laughed, but he didn't have to have a sense of humor to know that there was nothing funny about this situation. "Well…" she started, glaring at him evenly, "You decided that your village would be better off without you. And you injected yourself with something that your medics did not understand. I don't know where you got that shit…but what you did was ridiculous."

He cocked his head to the side. "Wouldn't my village be better off without me?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You'd have to be an idiot not to realize that your people love you. Which I guess you are."

Gaara wasn't sure how to respond to this girl. He had never, in his entire life, been insulted. Everyone knew that he was too dangerous for that. Shukaku growled at her insolence, stirring the familiar anger to life. He clenched his teeth together, returning her glare. "I am not an idiot…" he hissed, "I'm a monster."

She placed her hands on her hips. "I've known people like you," she growled, "You say you can't control yourself…you say it's in your nature…and you'd rather push everyone away then let anyone count on you. And I know that people like that end up dead."

That had gone far enough. Shukaku roared and Gaara was up in an instant, his hands at her throat. "I WILL NOT DIE!"

They both froze, Sakura in shock and Gaara in confusion. That twitch was back. His fingertips tingled at the feel of her soft skin…her pulse had sped up in fear. His hands again moved on their own, releasing their grip on her neck and tracing over her clearly defined collar bone…spreading across her chest…up to caress her face. _Caress_…it was a word that he had no familiarity with, but he knew that it was a perfect description of what his hands were doing. He felt her pulse quicken again…and this time he knew there was something different about it.

It took everything he had to look her in the eye. He didn't know what it was that scared him so much…he had never had fears like this before. The possibility of rejection from this beautiful woman irked him, and he could only glance at her before proceeding with exploring her features. His hands moved through her hair…it was soft and delightful to touch. When he moved it, he could smell some sort of fruity shampoo, and his lids slid clothes as he breathed her in. She was frozen solid, completely still, as her fear from the moment before still gripped her.

His eyes opened and, with resolve, he met her eyes again. He couldn't read her at all…but she didn't seem to be protesting. Something pulled him forward and slightly down, towards her face; his fingers clenched her scalp gently, and he touched his mouth to hers.

She responded slowly, joining their lips, and he pulled away quickly, frowning and looking at her quizzically. He had hoped that some answer to what he should do next would be written in her eyes, but it now seemed that that was unlikely. He tested it out again, touching his lips to hers. And then again. He flicked his tongue out, running it along her lower lip, and she opened her mouth to let him in.

And then he was pressing his lips against hers, hard, closing his eyes as well and getting rid of the space between their bodies. He could feel all of her now…her breasts pressed into his bare chest and his arousal pushed against her stomach, her small hands gripping his hair and pulling him even closer. He pushed his tongue farther into her mouth, making his way over every square inch of it, eager to know every part of her. He noticed that her lip was scarred a little, probably from various wounds that had healed over – she was, after all, a kunoichi. His hands, still massaging her scalp, found that she had sustained some sort of a head injury recently. Gaara tried to etch every tiny detail into his mind…because somehow he knew that when this was over she would return to Konoha and it would never happen again…

He pulled away from her abruptly and her eyes snapped open, her hands moving to hold his waist. "What's wrong?" she said breathlessly, her voice almost sounding like a growl. His eyes dropped to the floor, and when he spoke he realized that his voice sounded the same.

"I've never…I've never been with a woman before," he said, some other new emotion twisting his stomach. Sakura laughed, a throaty, erotic laugh.

"You're blushing," she mumbled. "Here…I'll show you." Her hands moved away from his waist to slowly drag the zipper of her shirt down, revealing her perfect breasts and torso, still covered only by a thin white tanktop. "Just…do what your body tells you…" she whispered, letting the red top drop to the floor. It was all the encouragement he needed.

Gaara pressed himself against her this time and now he could feel her in minute detail…her nipples brushed against his chest and her hips ground against him. The fact that he was wearing nothing but a pair of loose-fitting pants for sleeping garments only made his desire for her worse, as well as the need to remove the rest of their clothing. He moved his hands down to slide them over her bottom and she wrapped her legs around him, letting her head drop to one side with an ecstatic sigh. With his strong arms holding her up, he leaned down to suck on her neck, drawing a shudder from her. His teeth grazed over where he could feel her pulse and she held him tightly, her hands roaming over his back and causing some wonderful, primal sensation to take him over.

_Do what your body tells you…_ Her words rang in his head as he carefully brought her away from the wall and laid her down on his bed, scrutinizing her body and finding that there was no part of her that he didn't think was beautiful. All she wore now was the thin white shirt and tight black capris that were normally covered by her red top. She laughed quietly and he looked up at her face to see her blushing. "Um…I'm a little embarrassed…" she muttered, smiling at him.

"You shouldn't be," he pointed out, and then put his legs on either side of her and crawled up to where he was at eye level with her, leaving his hands at the hem of her shirt. "I…I think that what comes next…is it…"

She put a finger to his lips and he closed his eyes, savoring her touch. "It's okay," she said, and he opened his eyes to look at her again, still unable to read her.

Her skin was sticky with sweat as he pulled the shirt up to bare her stomach first, putting his head down to kiss her abdomen. "That tickles…" she giggled, squirming a little. The corners of his mouth quirked up but she didn't seem to see…he was sure that she would have said something if that was the case. He moved the shirt up further, relishing it and taking his time; he wanted to learn her curves. She gasped a little when he grazed his teeth over the lower part of her breasts and he flinched away.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No…keep…keep going…" she murmured, pulling his head slowly back to her chest. He gladly resumed his activities, sucking on the same place and then pulling her shirt over her head. When he didn't continue his ministrations she opened her eyes to see him gazing openly at her naked torso, and she blushed again. "I told you I-"

He put a finger to _her_ lips this time and then leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth.

She hissed out a breath, clutching his head in her hands and moving under him. His body responded by jerking against her and one of his hands, both of which were engulfed in her pink hair, moved down to cover her other breast. Her nipples were hard under his palms, and he relished the feel of her creamy flesh. As she moved against him enticingly he could feel himself losing touch with reality…all that existed was Sakura.

All of a sudden she flipped him over, her strength taking him by surprise. Without even saying anything she bent to suck on his collar bone, flicking her tongue out and brushing her lips against her skin. Her breasts just barely grazed his chest and his entire being shuddered involuntarily. He had never lost this much control before without being in battle…and it was frightening and exciting at the same time. She rubbed herself against his arousal and he felt a groan escape his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut and bucked against her, feeling himself screaming for release. Shukaku was strangely absent at this moment of vulnerability, but Gaara was too wrapped up in Sakura to wonder why. He didn't even realize when she began to slide his pants over his hips, but only took notice when she stopped and looked him in the eye. By her awkward behavior he felt like she usually wasn't the one asking this question. "You want me…right?"

His natural answer was to roll on top of her again, kissing her almost savagely now and kicking his pants to the floor. The only thing left between them now was the black capris, and her hands were already grasping at the waistband aimlessly, her coordination out of whack because of her state of mind. His lips made a trail of kisses down to her waist and then he slowly pulled the capris down and around her knees and then her ankles. When he returned to look her in the eye she kissed him hungrily and he returned it, feeling as if she had been all he had ever hungered for.

He followed her lead as she wrapped a hand around his cock and then positioned herself, wrapping her legs around his waist and letting him slide into her. She groaned and closed her eyes, her mouth opening just a little in pleasure as he filled her completely. His body told him what to do from there…he began to move inside of her, watching her face twist in ecstasy for as long as he could, eventually giving in to the rapture and closing his eyes as well. Her breath was hot on his face and he leaned down to kiss her, quickening his pace, his tongue thrusting into her mouth as he thrust into her…and then their was sweet, blissful release.

Gaara pulled out of her slowly and they lay there for a few minutes, her fingers gently tracing circles on his back and his lips lazily kissing her neck and shoulder. He tried to think back on the whole thing, just to make sure he would remember her, but realized that his mind was too jumbled right now to recollect anything at all.

Sakura slowly sat up, swinging her legs to the side of the bed and then going to pick up her clothes, which were scattered at random all over the room. Gaara sat up, frowning. "You're leaving?"

She turned towards him. "It's alright…I'm a kunoichi…I'm around men who feel like they could die any day all the time…" He continued to gaze at her questioningly and she rolled her eyes. "I mean, I'm used to be used."

They looked at each other for a long time and then he finally smiled, putting out a hand. "I'm not using you."

She smiled at him, dropping her clothes, and then practically threw herself at him, kissing him passionately before they settled down under the covers. Gaara wrapped his arms around her and she hummed contentedly, curling up beside him. "When are you leaving?" he asked quietly.

"Well…I could probably extend the trip a few more days…"

"That would be nice."

He could tell she was asleep a few minutes later. "Human…" he said again, testing it out.

And he realized that what he was feeling right now was very human.

----

**A/N: **Yaaay for fluffy endings! And yes, they might have been a little OOC…but to hell with it. Review please?

--Kat


End file.
